During orthopaedic surgery, debris from bone and cartilage is created by the instruments used to prepare the bone, for example cutting tools such as reamers. For example, during a hip resurfacing operation, bone debris is created from the instruments used to prepare the femoral head to the required dimensions. Hip resurfacing procedures involve reaming the femoral head and drilling a centralized stem hole. These procedures produce a significant amount of bone debris which is dispersed widely in the surrounding tissues. The greatest amount of debris is created when using a chamfer cutter.
Bone debris is problematic in a surgical site for a number of reasons. The debris can obstruct the surgeon's view of the surgical site, which may compromise the operation. The debris can also compromise the operation of surgical instruments, for example by getting caught in any moving parts. It is also essential during surgery to keep the wound clean. Bone debris may lead to heterotopic ossification. Moderate to severe heterotopic ossification can negate the benefits of replacement surgery and reducing bone debris has been shown to reduce the incidence of heterotopic ossification.
It is known to cover the surgical site with swabs in order to minimise the amount of bone debris entering the surgical site. For example, during hip resurfacing the area below the femoral neck is commonly covered using swabs in order to minimise the amount of bone debris entering the acetabulum. However, swabs can also obstruct the surgeon's view of the surgical site. Swabs can also compromise the operation of surgical instruments because the fibres of the swab can get caught in moving parts, for example a femoral reamer.
In addition to the use of swabs, the wound needs to be fully cleaned on completion of the operation in order to remove any bone debris or swab fibres.